blackdynamitefandomcom-20200213-history
Bullhorn Nights or Murder She Throats
"Bullhorn Nights or Murder She Throats" is the second episode of Season 1 of Black Dynamite. Summary Bullhorn goes undercover as a porn star in order to find a killer who murders porn stars. Meanwhile, Black Dynamite is desperate to find the killer before Bullhorn gets murdered. Sypnosis Ringo Mandingo, a legendary porn star known for his long penis, leaves the Sunset Strip after a performance. His limo driver takes him to the alley and the driver kills Ringo by ripping his body into pieces with a chainshaw. Later, the police investigates the crime scene as Black Dynamite , Honey Bee , Bullhorn , and Cream Corn arrives. Bullhorn finds Ringo's penis and he mourns over it because he is related to Ringo. The chief then tells Black Dynamite that he can't investigates this, causing Black Dynamite into going to investigate this. Then the next day, the crew arrives on the set of a porn film to announce Ringo's death and they learn about Ringo supposingly about to be in the first porn star featuring a black man and white woman. Then, Bullhorn goes backstage to get some food and he impresses the women backstage with his groovy rhymes. His rhymes becomes extremely powerful to whores and it makes the hoes's panties fall down. The director shows delight and hires Bullhorn as Ringo's replacement. Black Dynamite tells Bullhorn to go undercover as a porn star and he must find the killer. Bullhorn is later seen at a mansion and he enjoys his porn lifestyle, ignoring his undercover assignment. Black Dynamite calls Bullhorn about the undercover assignment but Bullhorn lies about this. He hangs with another porn star, Isaac Layes. As Layes arrives in his home, an assassin throws a grenade and leaves immediately before it explodes and kills Isaac. Black Dynamite is called by the chief during his jump rope technique. The chief warns Black Dynamite about the investigation and Bullhorn's foolishness. Black Dynamite then goes to the Sunset Strip, only to find Bullhorn ignoring the undercover. Black Dynamite throws Bullhorn out the window and Bullhorn calls two bouncers into helping him, but Black Dynamite knocks them out. He then warns Bullhorn that he will be next if he doesn't find the killer soon. Later, Black Dynamite is seen at a diner along with Cream Corn and Honey Bee. Black Dynamite learns about the murderers and that they are the Ku Klux Klan and Black Panther Party, as they are associating with each other about porn stars. Bullhorn is seen starring in a porn film which is a porn version of Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory. ''The shooting is interrupted by the supremacists and black panthers and they attempt to murder Bullhorn until Black Dynamite and his crew arrives. They then beat and kills the panthers and supremacists as the director keeps filming. Bullhorn apologizes for his behavior and Black Dynamite accepts his apology. The crew then leaves. Trivia *We learn that Bullhorn's rhymes can affect people's pants. *This episode is a reference and parody of the 1997 film Boogie Nights, as the episode title references the title of the film and Ringo Mandingo's penis just like the main character of Boogie Nights, Eddie Adams/Dirk Diggler. *'Antagonist of Episode: '''Black Panther Party and Ku Klux Klan. *Willy Wanker and the Chocolate F**tory is instead of Willy Wonker and the Chocolate Factory. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes